wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quagmirran
Third boss of The Slave Pens in Coilfang Reservoir. Quagmirran is a Fungal Giant. General Information *Level (Normal): 64 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Giant *Health (Normal): about 100,000 health *Health (Heroic): about 153,000 health *Map Location Abilities Acid Geyser - Quagmirran selects one random party member and initiates a channeled cone AoE nature damage attack in the direction of that party member. During the Acid Geyser, the tank may taunt Quagmirran to force the boss to focus the attack on him for the duration of the taunt debuff, but Quagmirran will turn back to his original target when the debuff ends if the Acid Geyser timer has not yet finished. This attack also has an aggro reducing component. What this means for the tank: you should tank him facing away from the rest of the group as you would most dragons. Be prepared to taunt during the Acid Geyser to force him to face you. Spell Reflect can also be used in conjunction with the taunt to mitigate damage as well as further DPS the boss. Poison Bolt Volley - Standard AoE poison bolt volley hitting for 2.5k nature damage with added dispellable dot. Strategy Prior to engaging this boss remember to unlock and free Naturalist Bite in the cage in the room you are in. When you free him, mobs will spawn. Be prepared! After freeing him you can talk to him and he will buff you with a 30 minute "Mark of the Bite" which grants you 110 Nature Resistance and +5% on all stats. This will help with the Poison DoT and his AoE as they both are Nature based. Nature resist totems/auras stack with the "Mark of the Bite" buff and should be used if available. Hunters turn on Aspect of the Wild, Shamans drop Nature Resistance Totems. The fight is primarily a tank and spank fight, with healers concentrating on healing the tank and cleansing the dot from the poison bolt volley. Heroic Mode This is a tough fight. *You should by all costs try and keep the NPC that gives your group the nature resist buff. It makes the fight a bit less difficult. Be aware, when the adds spawn, one of them has a cleave attack that will likely kill him if you are not careful. When fighting Quagmirran, make sure ranged DPS stands nowhere near him or he will be killed by Quagmirran. *This guy does a LOT of physical damage. Having a protection specced warrior is highly advisable. (Comment: A well geared feral druid is perfectly capable of tanking this guy. We didnt even have the NR buff, and it was no problem.) *He does a lot of nature damage so having your tank wearing some nature resist will help. Don't gimp your defense or hitpoints too much. *An important thing to note is that his Poison Volley only has a 35 or 40-yard radius, so it can and should be outranged whenever possible. Having the majority of your raid avoiding the Volley makes the fight trivial. *He has a very nasty cleave. Rogues or other melee DPS should move in and out to avoid this if possible. Being hit by this in combination with his poison bolts is usually enough to kill melee DPS. *Make sure that your tank taunts if he turns during his Acid Geyser ability to take 90% of the damage it causes. This is an AoE cone that ticks for large amounts of damage and can kill a clothie if it is allowed to repeatedly hit them. He seems to begin using this ability on the number two aggro (may just be random), so spread out a bit to reduce the number of people it does hit before the tank taunts it back on him. Like the Poison Volley, though, this attack can be outranged, and he won't use it on anyone out of his 35-40 yard radius. March 23, 2007 -- Heroic Quagmirran recently received a buff that doubled the aggro reducing component of the Acid Geyser. If your group is having problems with the tank losing aggro after the Acid Geyser, an alternate strategy to that proposed above may be to make a point of spreading your group in a semi circle around Quagmirran to minimize the number of people who get hit by the Acid Geyser when he turns. This allows the tank to save his taunt for the END of the Acid Geyser in anticipation of losing aggro and should make it substantially easier to heal affected people through the cone AoE. Additionally, keep in mind that warrior Spell Reflect DOES work against the Acid Geyser. It can be used to great effect to inflict massive amounts of damage on the boss each time he casts it. Loot (Normal) Loot (Heroic) Complete heroic loot table: http://beta.worldofraids.com/burning_crusade/dungeons/coilfang_reservoir/the-slave-pens.shtml#q External Links *Video of all bosses in Slave Pens (retail) Category:Fungal Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Slave Pens